


My Brother's Property-Property Brothers slash fic

by shickzander



Category: The Property Brothers (Canada TV)
Genre: Commission fanfic, I was paid to do this bro please don't come after me, Incest, M/M, bro please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Drew has always been in love with Jonathan, but then along comes Mike Holmes who has a lot more in common with him and now drew has to compete for his brother's love.
Relationships: Drew Scott/Jonathan Silver Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My Brother's Property-Property Brothers slash fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned.   
> If yall want the weirdest shit for money, just hmu .

"And this house has a lovely shower." Today's couple was a boring heterosexual white one like always. They were expecting a baby.   
Drew couldn't help but imagine what Jonathan would look like in that shower...naked of course.   
It was weird...to be in love with your brother...but drew didn't care. He loved his brother in a sexual manor as well as a romantic one. Every time Jonathan was bent over a floor with a hammer and a nail, drew liked to pretend he was the one getting nailed. Sexually.   
He knew that they were from Canada, not Alabama, but that didn't stop Jonathan from having a perky ass.   
"Uhm excusee me drew you're spacing out." tHe heterosexual wife of the heterosexual couple said pregnantly.   
"Oh, sorry. This shower is nice. You can play Mario kart on this little screen while you shave your ass hair."   
"Wow I love Mario kart." The husband of the heterosexual couple declared.   
Drew wanted to Jonathan to ride in his kart.   
And by kart me meant ass.   
"This house is great but you have a lot of work to do to get it perfect." Jonathan walked in in all his tight ass glory, "In fact, it's so much work that I'll have to call in my other contractor friend."   
"Hello. I'm Mike Holmes, famous Canadian contractor and philanthropist." Mike Holmes, famous Canadian contractor and philanthropist entered the room. Jonathan looked at him with stars in his eyes. Literal stars.   
It made drew so jealous that he coughed up flowers because he had Hanafuku disease.   
"Woah bro are you okay." Jonathan asked. It made drew happy that his brother still cared about him even though Canadian contractor and philanthropist, Mike Holmes was right here.   
"Yeah I've just got the hanafuku disease."   
"Oh ok." Jonathan went back to talking to mike about contractor things such as writing contracts and power saws. Mike was showing Jonathan his tool belt and it made drew sad. He could never give Jonathan the things he needed. Jonathan would never stroke his tool belt the way he was stroking mike's. Drew knew he just could never have Jonathan screwing his drill as the kids say.   
Drew couldn't help but cry out loud.   
Jonathan ignored him. He was too busy building a deck with Canadian contractor and philanthropist, mike Holmes. Drew cried again. He cried and coughed up flowers. The heterosexual couple left. Had they even been there in the first place?   
As drew coughed up flowers in the back room Jonathan returned from making the desk.   
"Where's your boy toy?" Drew asked, jealous. He was jealous because mike Holmes was just so attractive. Drew could never be that man. He was just a lowly twink.   
"Boy toy? You mean mike?"   
"Yes. Mike Holmes, from Holmes on Homes."   
"You think I have the hots for Micheal Holmes?"  
"Of course you do. He's tall and handsome and you're both contractors. Plus he's good at nailing."   
"It sounds to me like YOU have the hots for mike Holmes on homes."   
"What? No! I have the hots for..." no. He could not say it.   
"Cuz if you want me to, I can hook you up with him."   
"Ew! No! There's only one contractor I want to hook up with."  
"You mean..." Jonathan blushed.   
"Uhm..." crap. He had slipped up. "Forget I said anything."   
"Why? Because you looooove me?"   
Drew blushed. "No! It's not like I like you or anything, Baka!" He hit Jonathan really hard.   
"You're so cute when you blush." Jonathan pushed drew back into the bed, purring softly like a kitty cat.  
"Johnathan, are you a catboy?"   
"Meow meow." Jonathan meowed. He put on cat ears and a tail like the degenerate he was.   
"W-What are you doing?" drew asked.   
"What do you think? Isn't this what you wanted?"   
"I mean yeah...I do want this. I've wanted this for a long time. Just not like this. I'm not a furry."   
"I can change that."   
"Uwu?"   
Jonathan bent over and kissed drew on the mouth. Drew's heart went doki doki so romantic.   
Drew moaned as Jonathan took off his pants. He had tiny houses all over his boxer shorts.  
"Oh wow :)" Jonathan smiled. "Are these the ones I got you for Christmas, the event in which we celebrate the birth of the world's greatest carpenter, Jesus of Nazareth?"   
"Hnnnnh Yeah." Drew said as his brother rubbed his raging boner. He moaned again, low and raspy.   
"Do you like that?"   
"Probably." Drew panted.   
"It looks like you do.~" Jonathan licked his lips. He licked them again. "whore."   
"I-I'm not a whore!"   
"That's right. You're a filthy slut."   
"P-please bro, I want you."   
"Ugh. Fine." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "But make sure you don't get jizz on the bedsheets. It'll lower the property value of this house."   
"No. I WANT to jizz on the sheets. I WANT the world to know that we fucked right here. I want black lights in this room so nobody will every forget that we fucked right here on this bed." Drew said.   
"That's so romantic." Jonathan held his chest. "Roll over so I can fuck ur ass."   
"Okie.~" drew rolled over and put his ass in the air. He heard a zipper and then felt his underwear come off. He looked up at the wall, which instructed him to "live, laugh, and love" and he decided that as long as Jonathan was by his side, he would be doing all three.   
Johnny boy inserted himself into Drew, beginning to thrust. Drew clutched the sheets tightly. He felt the heat building in him, the pressure made his eyes roll back in his head and his tongue stick out like an anime girl.   
"Ara ara ara." He moaned. "I'm gonna burst."   
"Hold it." Jonathan demanded, but that only made drew wanna cum even more.   
"IM GONNA GO SUPER SAYAN ~" the pressure from trying not to cum made his hair stick up and turn yellow.   
"Oh no this motherfuckers gone super sayan!" Jonathan came from intimidation. Drew let himself also cum. Those sheets were fucking ruined.   
"Oh man those sheets are fucking ruined." Drew sighed.   
"Nah, bro." Johnathan smiled. "I think we made them better."   
And that was the story of how drew finally caught the attention of his lifelong crush and brother.   
The end.


End file.
